plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Explode-o-nut
|PvZ2 = }} Explode-o-nut (w Plants vs. Zombies 2 Explode-O-Nut) jest rośliną występującą w grach serii Plants vs. Zombies. W pierwszej części występuje tylko w poziomach typu Wall-nut Bowling. Podobnie jak inne Wall-nuty w tej mini-grze toczy się, jednak gdy uderzy w zombie wybucha w obszarze 3x3. W drugiej części jest to roślina premium, którą możemy używać na normalnych poziomach dodaną z okazji eventu Summer Nights. Jest podobnie jak Wall-nut rośliną defensywną, jednak posiada mniejszą wytrzymałość, a po zjedzeniu wybucha. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od słowa 'explode' (z ang 'eksplodować') i słowa 'nut' (z ang. 'orzech'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 50 Explode-O-Nuts provide protection, and when their shells are eaten, they explode to blow up zombies. TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish "My only regret," says Explode-O-Nut, "is that I have but one chewy center full of nitroglycerine to give in defense of this lawn." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 50 Explode-O-Nuty zapewniają ochronę, a gdy ich skorupy zostaną zjedzone, wybuchają zabijając zombie. Wytrzymałość: Bardzo wysoka Odnawianie: Powolne "Żałuję tylko," mówi Explode-O-Nut. "że mam tylko jeden ośrodek do gryzienia, pełny nitrogliceryny aby dać ochronę na tym trawniku." Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy damy Plant Food Explode-O-Nutowi to stworzy zbroję, która doda mu więcej punktów życia i dodatkową eksplozję po zjedzeniu. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Gdy Explode-o-nut pojawi się na taśmie, nie należy go od razu używać na pierwszego lepszego zombie lub na małe grupki, zaleca się go używać na większe fale zombie lub w krytycznych sytuacjach, gdy zombie jest blisko domu gracza. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Explode-O-Nut w drugiej części gry jest bardzo uniwersalny, ze względu na jego krótszy czas odnawiania i mniejszy koszt od Cherry Bomby, plus dodatkowa defensywa. Posiada on jednak swoje słabości, zombie, które mogą go zniszczyć nie uaktywniając jego wybuchu: Explorer Zombie, Turquoise Skull Zombie, Super-Fan Imp, Mecha-Football Zombie i Punk Zombie. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Używając hacków, Explode-o-nuta można użyć na normalnym poziomie, jednak działa wtedy jak zwykły Wall-nut. *Explode-o-nut, Giant Sunflower, Giant Marigold i Giant Wall-nut to jedyne rośliny, które nie posiadają swojego wpisu w Suburban Almanac. *Explode-o-nut jest jedyną rośliną wybuchową, która nie jest w stanie zranić latających lub unoszących się w powietrzu zombie. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry, gdzie ta roślina jest pokolorowanym na czerwono Wall-nutem, to w drugiej części jest bardziej zaokrąglonym, świecącym na czerwono Wall-nutem z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. *Explode-O-Nut jest jedną z pięciu roślin, które świecą w swoim seedpacketcie. Pozostałe to Lightning Reed, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean i Hot Potato. *Jest jedyną powracającą z pierwszej części rośliną, która jest rośliną premium ze specjalnej edycji. *Explode-O-Nut ma taką samą animację podlewania go w Zen Gardenie co Wall-nut. *Gdy Explode-O-Nut zostanie uwięziony w ośmiornicy Octo Zombie to ośmiornica ta będzie połyskiwała na biało. Zobacz też *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut Bowling *Wall-nut Bowling 2 en:Explode-o-nut Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny defensywne Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowo-zabijające Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time